


Lost and Bound

by dragonnan



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/M, Fanart, Heavy Angst, Hurt Lucifer, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Fanfiction, Protective Chloe Decker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22628206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonnan/pseuds/dragonnan
Summary: Based on the fanfic, "Castaway" created by ariaadagioLucifer and Chloe are on the run from a deadly foe and time is running out for both of them.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 42
Kudos: 242





	Lost and Bound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariaadagio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariaadagio/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Castaway](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15942401) by [ariaadagio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariaadagio/pseuds/ariaadagio). 




End file.
